


Goodnight, Sleep Tight

by itenixol



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Trans Saihara Shuichi, i just wrote this for fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Shuichi wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Goodnight, Sleep Tight

Shuichi awoke in the middle of the night with a discomforting feeling in his stomach. 

A small alarm clock sat on the bedside table and ticked quite loudly, the hands of it moving methodically in the darkness. He squinted. It was two o’ nine in the morning.

His hands came up to rub at his eyes and it was obvious he didn’t sleep for very long, remembering how he finally dozed off at only eleven at night. At the sudden realization, he groaned lightly and was reminded of the terrible cramps in his stomach.

Cramps for him were, quite literally, one of the worst feelings in the world. Sure, it felt _ much _ better when he laid down on nice, warm sheets under a nice, warm comforter, but it still had his stomach ache.

But at the moment, he didn’t feel like dealing with them. Shuichi scratched lazily at his head and shifted (with difficulty) onto his other side and was instead surprised to see he wasn’t alone.

Laying in his bed, under the comforter, with a long cord trailing from the wall to _ somewhere _ on his body, was Kiibo. Shuichi’s head began to spin, trying to remember when Kiibo fell ‘asleep’.

The short robot wore a shirt of his that he didn’t recognize at first; a small pattern of cute magnifying glasses adorned the exterior and it was a bit small for him. His ‘eyes’ were shut off, pitch black replacing the usually bright light. Although it was a bit strange, it didn’t make Shuichi uncomfortable or anything of the sort. Instead, he was fascinated.

The robot’s arms were wrapped loosely around Shuichi’s waist. He could faintly even feel it, considering Kiibo’s strength wasn’t all that great, but even so he felt a smile creeping up on his face.

Shuichi’s hand rested on Kiibo’s cheek and was a bit surprised when it was warm. Maybe that’s where all this extra heat was coming from. He ran his fingers down the smooth black lines of the robot’s face plates and hummed lowly to himself.

It had been… how long since they began dating? A week? Two weeks? A month? Shuichi was either too tired or too distracted with all the love pent up inside of him for Kiibo to remember how long it had been. Either way, cuddling was a bit new to them both, _ especially _Kiibo. 

The robot had never… been in a romantic relationship and hadn’t knew much about romance in general until just a few months ago. Shuichi knew he still didn’t know much about it.

Within the first week of dating, Kiibo had mastered the ability to intertwine his hands with the taller boy’s own. Whenever they were walking to the cafeteria for whatever meal Shuichi needed to eat (Kiibo didn’t have a function to allow him to eat, which wasn’t surprising to anybody. Still, he joined everybody anyway), they held hands. Shuichi would listen as Kiibo ranted on and on about something at the table.

But besides that, he seemed to be handling everything pretty well. And as much as Shuichi hated to admit it, he was always a bit nervous. He had never dated anybody before, _ especially _not a five foot four inch tall robot, so it was always a bit scary to actually be intimate with someone. 

Kiibo would sometimes notice it (either just by himself or because he had some sort of emotion-scanner in his eyes that Shuichi never knew about) and would ask what was wrong, and every single time, Shuichi would just say he was hungry.

He didn’t want to worry Kiibo more than he always was about everything. 

But at the moment, the short robot lay peacefully beside him. A soft _wrrrrr _sounded from inside him, probably from all the mechanics. Shuichi giggled and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close and resting his head on a pillow just above the robot. He would rest his head atop the robot’s hair, but it was metal and pointy, so he would rather not.

“I love you, Kiibo.” he muttered into the pillow, eyes becoming heavy. The warming function Kiibo had helped Shuichi fall asleep quicker. 

“I love you, too, Shuichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these mfs


End file.
